


deep waters (don't let me drown)

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 01:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: Lena takes Kara out to her lake house and the two spend the day watching the water flow and talking about their feelings.





	deep waters (don't let me drown)

The two sat facing the water, watching birds travel south and fish creating their own waves. Kara couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so relaxed. Nothing was too loud, no one needed saving, she was free to do as she pleased. For once she wasn’t shy, hidden away Kara Danvers or one of Earth’s mightiest defenders. Out by the water she was just Kara. 

“I am going to get another glass of water, do you want anything?”

Kara looked up at Lena, who had one hand resting on the back of her chair the other gently holding her now empty glass. The sight and question made Kara smile, because even after everyone kept linking her with Lex’s actions and called her evil, she always had Kara’s needs and wants in mine. Lena took the time to learn and ask what Kara wanted instead of assuming what was right for her.

“I could use a snack,” Lena nodded before turned started to turn away, “but I am coming with you!”

“You’re just afraid I will come back with fruits and veggies instead of your normal junk food.” Lena turned back around to see Kara with one hand on her chest and mouth open.

“False,” Lena raised an eyebrow, “I would happily eat fruits. Raw veggie are just inhumane Lena, they are all hard and don’t taste like much of anything. They are sad until cooked in yumminess.”

“Yes, well not all of us have an alien metabolism.” Lena threw a wink over her should as she started walking back towards the house.

“Lena! Wait” Lenaaaa!” Kara practically fell out of her chair as she scrambled to get up.

After a minor dash of super-speed she caught up to a very smug Lena. Kara lifted her up and carried Lena the rest of the way. Any resistance by the Luthor or threat if not put down was quickly shushed. Kara set her down on the counter closest by the sink once they got inside, knowing it would only be a slight struggle for Lena to get down.

“I have a perfectly good pair of legs you know? It wouldn’t have killed me to walk on my own.”

“But this is your vacation too Lena.” Kara stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and gave her the biggest puppy eyes she could muster.

Lena shook her head before hopping off the counter and starting on the task at hand, filling her cup with water and putting together a rather large assortment of fruits. As she moved quietly around the kitchen, Kara happily watched Lena, a smile planted firmly on her face. Every once in a while Kara would steal a piece from the bowl while Lena’s back was turned. Occasionally she would be caught and chastised with a smack on her hand, but for every time she was caught there were at least four others where she was not.

Once the bowl was brimming with a pile of fruits, Lena grabbed it and her now full glass before heading towards the door. She was stopped short when Kara caught her off and refused to move. The brunette raised an eyebrow but did not say a word. She let Kara stand there fiddling with her hands, knowing that eventually she would say what was on her mind she only needed time. Instead of words like she expected, Lena was pulled into a hug, She held her hands off to the side, in order not to spill anything, before tucking her face into the crook of Kara’s neck (she may have slightly nuzzled in as deep as she could but if either one noticed they didn’t point it out).

“Thank you for bringing me here and for sharing this place with me.”

“Of course. You are welcome here any time darling, I’ll have a key made for you as soon as we get back. Lena let her lips brush over Kara’s collarbone as she started to pull back, too afraid to leave the kisses she desperately wanted to.

“Is it bad that I never want to leave?” Kara scratched the back of her hand with one hand, the other still around Lena. “For the first time I am me. Which I know doesn’t make sense because I am always me unless like mind control or more red kryptonite, but what I mean to say is that no one expects anything out here. I don’t have to hide who I am. It hasn’t been like that since Krypton. Then again, I’ve never had someone like you in my life Lena. I don’t ever want to not have you in it. Thank you for being, well you.”

Lena stood there, mouth agape and eyes watering, not knowing what to say. She sucked in her lower lip and tightly closed her eyes, trying not to let any tears fall. Lena buried herself back into Kara, knowing that words would fail her if she tried to speak. Kara carefully took the glass and bowl out of Lena’s hands, setting them on the little table by the door, before wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. She let Lena use her shirt to dry the tears the leaked from her still closed eyes and down her face.

“Thankyouforalwaysbeingthereandnotjudgingmebymylastname. Itreallymeansalot. Idon’twantyoutoeverleaveeither.” Lena mumbled into Kara’s neck.

“You are my Lena. No last name is going to change that. You are brave, caring, super smart-like wow-and a million other great things. A last name is just a name, not a title or a curse. God Lena if it was either of those then you wouldn’t be a Luthor, you would be a Zor-El because you bring hope to everyone and you use what you know for good (if you take out them letting the world end). You are not like your brother Lena. I will spend every day of my life proving that to you.” Kara gave a small squeeze before pulling back slightly, “I love you, more than you will ever know.”

“Do you think anyone would notice it I kidnap you? Make you stay here forever with me?” Lena joked as she tried to hide the blush creeping up her neck. She didn’t want to think about the last part of what Kara had said, there was no way her best friend, who she has fawned over for years, may return her feelings.

“Yes Lena, I think the world may notice if Supergirl and resident genius Lena Luthor go missing.”

“It was worth a shot.” Lena flashed Kara a smile, untangled herself, and grabbed the water and fruit before heading back outside to their now sunset lake view.

Kara was on a roller-coaster of emotions as she sat there next to Lena once again. When she had told Lena she loved her she expected to either be shot down or friend-zoned, instead Lena didn’t even acknowledge it. Kara wasn’t sure on where they stood now. On one hand Lena hadn’t kicked her out but on the other she hadn’t spoken a word since taking her seat. Kara wanted to bring it up again, to make Lena understand that she meant what she said. For Lena to at least comment on her confession, even if it was one of rejection.

“Lena? Where do you think we will be in say 20 years?” Kara could barely see Lena due to the sun sitting halfway under the horizon behind her.

“It probably won’t be too different from now I suppose. Maybe L-Corp will expand and open more labs but I will still run everything from National City. You’ll be the star report or maybe something bigger at CatCo while also being the city’s hero when needed. Occasionally we could come out here to get away from it all for a bit, maybe bring our kids if there are any.” Lena noticed a flaw in her speech, she knew Kara would catch it as well, yet she couldn’t bring herself to correct it. “It will be us versus the world but hopefully never against each other.”

“Lena when you say-“

“Did you mean it? Back there in the house? Did you mean it?” Lena’s voice is barely above a whisper as she tries not to become overly emotional.

“Every last word. With my entire heart I meant it.” Kara got up from her chair and knelt in front of Lena.

“Okay. Good. Because if you didn’t then what I am about to say would make it really awkward.” Lena took a deep breath, “I love you Kara Zor-El. I have since the moment you walked into my office with that goofy grin on your face. I haven’t said anything because I thought you would freak out and not want to have anything to do with me anymore. I was so afraid to lose you as a friend that I put our friendship before my own feelings. You are the one good thing in my life and I will go to hell and back to make sure you stay in it.”

Kara wiped away a stray tear from Lena’s face, her hand falling to cradle Lena’s chin. “Well you got me now and I don’t plan on leaving. You’re stuck with me forever.”

“Good, I don’t want to be anywhere else.”

**Author's Note:**

> oof dont forget to add me on twitter @villainousunsub


End file.
